geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Manix648
'Manix648 '(or known simply as Manix) is a popular and very skilled player and level creator in Geometry Dash. Just like LazerBlitz, he is also known for making really hard levels such as Final Redux'' and Fusion. He is also famous for being the creator of some of the hardest Demons in GD history: Bloodlust, Blade of Justice, Fusion Z, Auditory Breaker and Infernal Abyss (the latter originally by Ggb0y but never finished). More recently, due to his extremely detailed, overdecorated, and decent levels, he has skyrocketed in popularity, as soon as he caught up with RobTop, he earned a "Moderator" ability, an ability which most popular and top creators posses. This rare ability allows them to send levels and suggest difficulty ratings to RobTop himself. Levels Uploaded * Haunted Factory - His first 2.0 level, his first ever rated level, and his first level ever uploaded, a medium demon. Uses the song Haunted Woods by Waterflame. * Purple Caverns - a collab which was originally rated 7 Stars Harder, but was buffed and it is now a Demon * Showdown - A demon rated level, this was the first rated level to use the song Showdown by xKore. * Final Redux - his hardest demon level ever created, around the difficulty of a very hard demon. It uses the song Milky Ways Redux by Bossfight and was inspired by Ultra Drivers. * Nano Rush - an easy demon level, a collaboration with LazerBlitz. It uses the song, Sine Wavs by NK. * Fusion - a boss-fight level. Some elements in the level (notably the UFO part) were inspired by Titanium Core by KR0NOS. It uses the song Tria by Xtrullor. * SiriusX - A demon rated level inspired by -Sirius- by FunnyGame. Uses the song Space Battle by F-777. * Futuristic Nostalgia - an old-school themed level. A collaboration with Willy5000, currently unrated. It wasn't made for Zobros' CC (as proven in the description). * Voltage Blast - His first XL level, was verified by Surv, was rated demon. * The Demolisher - a level inspired by Geometry Dash Meltdown levels, uses the song Pursuit by BoomKitty. * Fusion II - The sequel for Fusion, it uses the song Sheol by Xtrullor and PandaParty. * Sky Party - A very detailed level, which is a fan-made 2.1 Update level. * BreakthroughX - A remake of Hinds demon Breakthrough, but with 2.0 effects and a much tighter wave sections. It is considered a Very Hard/Insane Demon. * SupremeLocked - a pixel art and space themed level. A collaboration with Kips. * Volcanic Rush - a pixel art themed demon level, got rated in 2 hours. *The Yatagarasu - A boss fight level. Due to copying art from other levels, this level got hate quickly, and it wasn't featured because of it. * M A N I X - A mix theme level. The gameplay was originally invisible, but he made it visible (with some nerfs) after Robtop refused to rate the invisible version. * TakeDown - A collab with Thomartin and TheRealTho4. This level was orginally a collab with Nasgubb as a sequel to TakeOff, but it didn't work out. * TOE III - A demon level made in the style of the Theory of Everything series by Robtop. * The Hydragaryu - A remake of The Yatagarasu using 2.1 mechanics and decorations. This was made in order to fix all the copying done in The Yatagarasu. * The Colossus - Another boss fight and art level. It features an object heavy background created by Knobbelboy. Unreleased/Upcoming * Fusion Z - The third official instalment of the Fusion series. This is an extreme demon mega-collaboration featuring many well known creators like GironDavid, Viprin, Xaro and LazerBlitz. It is currently set to be verified by IIIRampageIII. * Bloodlust - A remake of Bloodbath that features an extension to the end of the song. This is believed to be the hardest upcoming demon. It is set to be verified by Knobbelboy who currently has 98% on it. * Auditory Breaker - A remake of Sonic Wave by Cyclic that was going to be verified by Surv, and it is decorated by Manix, LazerBlitz and more. It is not known of what happened to this level. * Ramage - A level that Manix has recently started building on stream. Not much known about this level except that it uses the song Frozen Heart by ColBreakz and Ramstar. He has also posted a preview on his channel which shows the first cube and a part of the first ship sequence. Trivia * His first name is "Horia" as said multiple times in his streams. * He is known for exceeding the object limit in many of his levels. RobTop does not disapprove of this though. * His style of levels is very similar to those of LazerBlitz's, because he uses the concept of Mixed Dual in his very difficult levels. * His name possibly came from a music composer named ''Manix. * He uses different styles in his levels (e.g. Blender, Ultra Drivers, etc.) via inspiration. * He later became a replacement for Cyclic in Riot's mega-collaboration due to some reasons. However, Manix was later removed and replaced by Abstract Dark. * "Manix" is also the name of a condom brand which is brought up multiple times in his Twitch streams. * Purple Caverns was originally rated 7 Stars Harder, but Manix buffed the level and it was rerated as a Demon because it was bugging him that one of his levels wasn't Demon rated. * All of his levels are rated as Demon. Category:Players Category:Level Creator Category:Users who make v2s Category:Users Category:Boys Category:YouTuber Category:Admins Category:Global youtubers Category:Adults